Trapped in an elevator
by Agent BM
Summary: Rating may change. A story starring my ocs Lucy and Gummy. When the 2 get trapped in an elevator in the castle, what will they do before they get rescued?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WIR. Lucy and Gummy belong to me**

 **all of a sudden I feel an urge to write about Lucy and Gummy, feels good because I don't use gummy all that often. Enjoy. Review if you want, or don't, whatever**

(Sugar rush, vanellopes castle, sub levels)

Lucy and her boyfriend of 1.5 years, Gummy the kid, we're delivering a shipment of crops from gummy's farm and baked goods lucy baked into the food storage level before going on another date.

"That should be everything" Said Gummy

"Yep, now that my errand for Mom and Dad is over, we have a movie to catch" Said Lucy

"After you my little princess" Said Gummy

Lucy grabbed her bag from a shelf and went for the nearest elevator to the surface. The 2 lovers boarded an elevator, but as it rose, it started making weird sounds.

"I know I don't come down here much but you did as a kid, did these things always make weird noises?" Asked Gummy

"It's probably age. I was told these elevators got inspected last week, so they should be functioning properly, assuming they didn't miss this one" said Lucy

The elevator stopped moving, and the lights dimmed a little.

"I think we're stuck" Said Gummy

"Oh great. Not to worry, I'll call the emergency office" said Lucy

She pushed a button on the elevator and heard a voice speak back to her.

"Everything alright princess?" Asked a castle employee

"No, we're stuck" Said Lucy

"We need to get moving, we have something to do" Said Gummy

"I have you on camera, I see you. I'll see what I can do and get maintenance down there"

"Thank you" Said Lucy

(Surveillance room)

The castle employee, a Gumball, picked up a phone and called one of the offices in the castle

"Put me through to maintenance, we have the princess stuck on an elevator"

"Maintenance took the rest of the day off, sour Bill said they weren't needed"

"Really? That green ball think this is some kind of joke?" Asked the Gumball "Do we have any rescue teams in game? Or on duty? Anything?"

"No ones available til early morning at earliest, all taking classes for better workmanship outside the game"

the Gumball hung up the phone and turned back to the monitor in front of him.

"Well, gotta let them know sooner or later"

(In the elevator)

"Princess, my name is John by the way, got some bad news, maintenance won't be here til tomorrow, sour bill didn't think they were needed anymore today"

Lucy threw her purse down in anger.

"What? Why? I know he doesn't like me but-

"I'm sorry but he must've thought repairs were done on all necessary systems. Rescue crews won't be there til early morning at least. Better make yourselves comfortable, I'm sorry"

Lucy ended the call.

"that's fine, I'll glitch us out. Why can't I glitch up the roof? No matter, i'll Cut a hole in the roof so we can escape" Said Lucy

Lucy rummaged through her purse, pulling out boxes of candy and other useless stuff.

"Where's my lightsaber? I always carry it with- wait a minute, Kevin"

(With kevin)

Kevin was with his son, Luke, at his house, with Lucy's lightsaber and her laser blaster. Luke was holding the lightsaber and Kevin the blaster.

"I'm not sure about this Dad" said Luke

"You said you wanted to learn to deflect lasers with a lightsaber"'said Kevin

"And aunt Lucy just let us borrow her stuff?" Asked Luke

"Of course, she thinks you're ready" Kevin lied

"Good enough for me" said Luke

(Back in the elevator)

The 2 fell back against the wall and fell to the floor.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck for a while" Said Gummy

"I paid for our movie tickets, that's 25 dollars I won't ever see again" Said Lucy "We have food, so we won't starve, and we each used the bathroom before leaving so that's not a problem. Passing the time that'll be different"

"We can always talk, i know there's things we've never told each other" said Gummy

"True, that's true" Said Lucy

"Lets start with you as there's a lot I don't know. I know you like the candy crushers, why won't you let me buy you tickets or anything to see them in concert?" Asked Gummy

Lucy sighed

"I kind of have a restraining order on them. I love them yes but I can't go near their concerts" Said Lucy

"What'd you do?" Asked Gummy

Lucy scratched her arm.

"Well, I kind of used to be a stalker, picture self proclaimed number 1 fan girl, I was that person. I've stolen from them, I've snuck into their dressing rooms, I once came out of a toilet to see them up close. I'm not allowed anywhere near them now, I'm trying to move on" Said Lucy

"Wow, didn't think of you like that" said Gummy

"Your turn, tell me about yourself" Said Lucy

"Ok, here's something, I don't like pecans" said Gummy

"Say something better"

"Ok Ok, look don't take this too personally, besides your desserts, I don't think your cooking is good. I'm sorry"

"I'm not too upset, nobody likes my cooking. But at least people like my desserts" Said Lucy

"Here's another thing, I've never shown this because we've never been around them, I'm afraid of clowns" Said Gummy

"Really? The strong cowboy is afraid of clowns?" Asked Lucy

"They may look innocent and cute but not all of them, you can never be too sure" said Gummy

"Want to know something about myself, I have a pony who freaks me out from time to time" Said Lucy

"You do? Which one?"

Lucy lifted her jacket up and pointed to a pink pony

"Pinkie. She's good intentioned and all but when I see her in game land, well she's not someone I want to upset. When she starts obsessing over you, she turns into me when I stalked the candy crushers" Said Lucy

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that about a pony. I mean your room is decorated in them, you sleep with one-

"Fluttershys different, she reminds me of me at times" said Lucy

"Why?" Asked Gummy

"I'm scared of a lot of things deep inside" said Lucy

"I got more to share, I don't like frozen yogurt, my favorite holiday is Halloween, my gummy worm kart needs some upgrades for it to function better, I think you look cute with a fruit head after eating gushers, my favorite animal is a Kangaroo, and I got something I want to tell you that's more important than anything I've told you just now" said Gummy

(Surveillance room)

John the Gumball was watching the security camera in the elevator. The next few sentences made him call his coworkers over.

"Hey guys come look at this the cowboys doing something" Said John

"What do you want to tell me?" Asked Lucy

"Something I've been meaning to do for a long time" Said Gummy

"Oh no, you're breaking up with me aren't you, tell me it's not true" Lucy begged

"Oh no no no no that's not what this is. I wanted to do this later tonight under better circumstances, but since we're stuck and alone, figured get it over with. Lucy I love you, you're the nicest and sweetest girl I've ever met. I want to spend my life with you and raise a family. I really hope this fits"

Gummy pulled a ring out of his pocket. The surveillance team started freaking out.

"Quiet, all of you" said the surveillance captain

"Lucy, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" Gummy asked

Lucy was speechless. Tears started forming in her eyes. Gummy thought he blew his chance, but Lucy wrapped him in a tight hug, her tears were tears of joy and happiness

"Yes, a thousand times yes I'll marry you" Lucy exclaimed

The surveillance team cheered.

"This is recorded right?" Asked a team member

"All footage is saved unless deemed useless later" said John

"Alert president Vanellope and Rancis Fluggerbutter. I believe they have a right to know about their daughters new husband" said the captain

"Yes sir"

(Back in the elevator)

Gummy slid the ring on one of Lucys fingers. She smiled and kissed Gummy.

"You have no idea how happy I am" Said Lucy

"I knew you'd like it. As soon as we get out we can discuss things further" said Gummy

Lucy admired the ring on her finger, another nice piece she would wear everyday, something she would treasure.

"Well, we're gonna be here for who knows how long, guess we can talk more" Said Lucy

"Yeah, let's just talk. First, what kind of candy you got?" Asked Gummy "I'm a little hungry"

Lucy looked in her purse.

"I got gushers, airheads, gummy worms you gave me, skittles"

"I'll take a gushers. You told me airheads in here would just have us banging around in here" Said Gummy

"That's right, the ceilings too strong for airheads" Said Lucy

She pulled a pack of gushers out of her purse and tore it open

"So you think I look cute with a fruit head?" Lucy asked

Gummy nodded. He took the pack and fed Lucy a gusher, her head morphed into a raspberry, which was her favorite fruit to morph into. Gummy popped one in his mouth and his head turned into a watermelon.

"Even you look good with a fruit head" Said Lucy

"Thanks Lucy" said Gummy

"You know since we're getting married, I can I can divulge some secrets with you" Said Lucy

"You want to do that?" Asked Gummy

"Just a moment" Said Lucy

She buzzes the surveillance room.

"Shut the camera in the elevator off and go get a drink or something, me and my husband would like some privacy" said Lucy

"I need the captains approval, are you sure?" Asked John

"That's an order" said Lucy

"Standby"

Lucy looked at the red light on the elevators camera. The minute it turned off, she knew they were alone. She sat back down and faced her new husband.

"So, ready to tell some secrets of yours?" Asked Gummy

"What we tell each other doesn't leave this room, it stays between us only" Said Lucy

"I couldn't agree more" Said Gummy

(With Vanellope and Rancis)

The 2 sat in Vanellopes office watching the footage.

"It sucks they're trapped in there but he proposed, my little girl is getting married" Rancis said excitedly

"We need to plan some things, but first we need to find a way to get them out of there quicker. Captain sprinkles, any news on the 2?" Asked Vanellope

"Princess Lucy demanded the camera be shut off, she and Gummy wish to be in private. Something about telling secrets or something. You ask me I think they're gonna, you know, do it, right there" Said the surveillance captain

"Knowing Lucy, probably, but let's just go with secrets. She wants to be alone, who are we to deny her that?" Rancis Asked


	2. Chapter 2

This **chapter is a gift to my friend Mangle6 in exchange for drawing me a picture of Lucy on deviantart for my birthday coming soon. Hope you enjoy this mangle.**

"Here's a secret I don't like telling many people, I'm bisexual" said Lucy

Gummy looked at Lucy.

"You are?" Asked Gummy surprised

"Dated Reese caramel for a bit" said Lucy

"The art store owner? Ok that actually explains a few things" said Gummy

"I'm also afraid of my brother sometimes, don't ask why" said Lucy

"Ok that I understand." Said Gummy

"And while I don't like them, I do somewhat appreciate transformers. Your turn, tell me a little about yourself that I don't know" said Lucy

"Ok though I'm not sure how you'll react. Your tattoos, I hate them" said Gummy

"Why?" Asked Lucy

"You told me you got them when you were drunk and you're iffy about people knowing you like ponies now" said Gummy

"Ok I admit getting the tattoos wasn't my best idea, or forcing Kevin to get some, but they're not that bad" said Lucy

"Whatever. Also remember that cake you made for Luke's birthday that disappeared and you had to rush to make another one. I'm really sorry about that, I ate it, I ate it all and I hate myself for it" said Gummy

Lucy punched him in the shoulder.

"I also don't like orange candies. Not sure why, just not into the color that much. Like this orange gusher in this bag, I won't eat that." Said Gummy

"My turn, I don't think I've ever told you this, I used to be suicidal" said Lucy "I was so close to killing myself a few times, either Kevin stopped me or I thought of a reason not to do it."

"You need serious help Lucy" said Gummy

"I've had a lot of therapy, I've been to rehab for drug use and drinking problems, I'm a mess." Said Lucy

"I still love you either way Lucy" said Gummy

The lights in the elevator dimmed even more and the elevator started making weird noises.

"What was that?" Asked Gummy

Lucy clutched gummys hand, she was scared, something didn't feel right. A loud sound was heard and the elevator plummeted a few feet before stopping. Lucy pushed the emergency call button.

"Everything alright down there princess? Did you and gummy do it?"

"This is no time for jokes, we're in danger, the elevator just fell a few feet, I don't want to die in an elevator" Lucy shouted

"Ok calm down princess. We're going to assess the situation and work as fast as we can to get you out"

(Castle control and surveillance room)

All the workers in the room were scrambling.

"I need the elevator inspection records pronto" said captain sprinkles

"Got it sir"

Sprinkles was given a few papers which were signed by an inspector who dealt with another shift group.

"I keep telling those guys don't hire someone just because they're pretty. Not only do they need a license but they need at least a year experience working on these issues so this doesn't happen. Maintenance or not, we have to go down there"

"Why us?"

"Our job is to protect the royal family, and the princess is in that elevator. Grab some tools and find which elevator that is, we need to get them out quick before that elevator reaches the core" said captain sprinkles

No one in the room did anything.

"What're you waiting for an invitation to dance? Go!" Shouted sprinkles

All the guards in the room went to different places.

"And don't tell Rancis or vanellope about this, they don't need to worry more than they are now" said Sprinkles


End file.
